Half Bitten
by Bev.Pattz
Summary: Scarrlet is a vamp-shift whose never had good luck with guys. But then she meets Demitri, who is everything she could ever need. But sometimes things are to good to be true....TRAGEDY,ROMANCE,SUSPENSE,DENIAL,BETRAYAL,LOVE AND MURDER. all in one story
1. Chapter 1

(Prologue)

To understand my life, you'd need to know my beginning. I don't mean the beginning of my life, but where my bad luck started.

"Scarrlet, get up!" my sister yelled as she walked into the room. I got out of bed and did my normal routine. Brush my teeth, shower, and dress, eat, and pack my lunch. It was April and surprisingly warm for Toronto weather. I was looking good in my black high waist shorts, green tank and black short sweater and flats. I was ready to be seen. I said my goodbyes as I walked out of the house. *I can't wait to see him* I thought. Him being Jared.

We're both black, but he's much darker. He has brown dreads while I have straight black, shoulder-length hair. We looked amazing together and I knew our personalities we a perfect fit. For months we had been just friends, but I wanted more. As I walked Larrsel High School, I felt eyes watching me, waiting.

I would guess they were disappointed to see that we only hugged. But in that hug I felt the connection. "Hey Scarrlet" he said with his deep voice. "Sup Jared" I replied as I looked up and down at his amazing body. * _Why can't he be mine_* I thought, then remembered that he's not my kind, and could never truly accept what I was. We talked till the bell rang and went to class. I felt so happy when I was with him. But there was a slight problem other then the difference in our worlds; he was dating my close friend Tari. When they first started, my only thought was how I wanted to kill her, and I probably could with my amount of strength. She knew how I felt, and yet she said yes. Her excuse was it was an experiment. Bull shit. If she liked him, she should have told me right? Because that's what friends do. Well I guess now I know what kind of friend I have. I wanted them to break up. She didn't deserve him....I did. Through the months, I told her how I felt, hoping she'd feel guilty and dump him. She did feel the guilt but nothing changed. Some might say I was being a bitch, but they don't understand how much Jared meant to me. I was young, in gr.9 and in love (or something close to it). Tari only liked him, she didn't know him the way I did. But I was willing to wait for him.

* * *

As I cried in my bed, listening to Chris Brown's Damage, I remember thinking *_he hates me_*. Jared now hated me. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He said it himself. It was because I wanted them apart. I guess he liked her or something, because after she told him what I've been doing, he treated me like a no body. Why can't he realize I'm doing this for us? My heart was completely shattered. I never experienced something of that pain before. For months I was torn up inside. I was emotionless. A zombie of some sort. But the day I saw him kiss her, inside, I was gone. In that moment, I felt every horrible emotion ever thought of. I was done. Tari look me straight in the eyes, I couldn't help but give her a long hard stare. How could she do that right in front of me? I thought I'd hate her forever, but after they broke up of normal relation reasons, Tari and I were friends again. But never the same of course. I hoped Jared would be the last guy to hurt me like that. But I was so very wrong. Because in gr.10 I met him......

It's Jan of gr.10. I've forgiven Tari after. Jared and I are friends now, and have a lot of the same classes. But this year wasn't for him. ....He came in November, at first I didn't care for him. But then we became friends and he dated my friend Kera. I liked their relationship. I got them together but they were always off and on. And now that I truly knew him, I liked him a lot. They broke up and I knew he liked me, so I thought I had a chance. And obviously I did, because on Jan.16 he asked me out. I said yes without a doubt, but only wanting to talk it over with Kera first. I said yes for 2 reasons. #1, I loved him, and this time it felt real. #2, I trusted that he would love me too and wouldn't hurt me the way Jared had. Oh, it seems I've forgotten to mention his name. It's Lucas. Lucas was amazing. He told me that he couldn't live without me. That I was the one he needed to be with. We hugged, we kissed, and I was in love. He was my official first love. But of course there were problems. Kera wanted him back and would do anything to do it.

I was really worried. Not because I didn't think he loved me, but because Kera was thicker than I was. Lucas liked girls like that. She had a big ass, while I didn't. I was practically a stick with boobs and an ass. But Lucas loved me for who I was, not how I looked.

She told me how she felt; I said "I'm sorry". She said she'd fight for him, I replied "you should want Lucas to be happy, and he's happy with me." One day after school, she and her friends called me over to the wall. I didn't think anything of it. Once I was there, she pushed me to the wall and one of the girls with her held me to the wall with Kera. She pushed me so hard, that when my head hit the wall, I felt dizzy for a while. She started saying how Lucas was her's and how bad I am. I could barely understand form the pain of my head. But some how, my body was able to keep Kera and her other at a distance. I heard some one calling for Lucas. It was probably Soni. She was my best friend. Lucas came running toward us with his friend Malik. Lucas got Kera away from me, while Malik help them back.  
Once Kera was away from me, I fell to the ground. Dimly seeing Lucas and Soni coming towards me.  
As I got up I saw Kera and her accomplices waling home, but they turned around just to give me the finger. *_wow I'm special aren't I?*_ I thought. I had only met those girls this year and we were all close from the start. I guess this will change things.

As Lucas, Soni, and I walked home, we talked about what just happened. Soni walked ahead to leave Lucas and I alone to talk.

Lucas was taller than me, I was 5'7 and he was 6'2. He hand medium to dark black skin. I was just a tint light then medium but still considered medium. His hair was shaved, with a lightning bolt in it. Cute. He had a square/oval head shape and his eyes were a deep purple. Mine were gray with a bit of brown around it. We both had full lips and he hand looked so big in mine because I was so skinny (naturally). He was muscular, but lanky. He wasn't over muscular to the point where they pop out of shirt. He looked like a b-ball player, which he was. But he wanted to be an engineer. He was perfect to me. My sister Amalie had said I'd stop growing between 21-23. She looks 22 but is actually about 57. I'm actually 15 turning 16 in March. I was excited that Lucas and I could be together for a few more years. But if he accepted what I was then maybe we could be together forever, if he is willing to change...

You may think I'm a vampire. But I'm not. Not completely anyways. I'm not human either. I'm a half vampire, and half shape shifter. I don't turn into a bat. But I can turn into various animals, insects, and some objects and people. But those are a lot more difficult and I'd need more blood to do that. That's where the vampire part of me is. I don't need blood to survive, but without it for a long time will make me weaker and harder to shift. I'm also very fast and have the ability of glamour and strength, as all vampires do.

In the supernatural world, there are all kinds of creatures, but my kind isn't very popular. Vamp-shifters are hard to make because vampires can't have children. So the males must freeze their sperm before they are turned, but some aren't given the chance. My mother is full shifter, and my father is a vamp. So for as long as I "live" my heart will beat because I'm not completely dead. My father told me that one day, when I find my love; he'll turn him to a vampire if he isn't supernatural. Female vamp-shifters can't change people into vampires. Anyways, I'll explain my world later, but let's get back to my conversation with Lucas.

"Scar, I'm sorry" Lucas said as he held my hand and looked deep into my eyes. I could look at his forever. "It's not your fault. She just loves you a lot. I could understand that." I replied, stopping and turning to face him.

"Scar, she almost beat you up. I don't know what I'd do if you were to get hurt because of me." I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let go. He held me close by my waist. He smelt like lavender.

"Lucas, there's nothing she can do to stop me from loving you."

Then we kissed. It felt like a burst of light ran through my body. He pulled away and held my head in his hands and said "I'll fix everything". And he left. I ran back to Soni and we continued home.

When I got home that night, Kera had called me. She said how sorry she was and that Lucas talked to her. She also said she'd try to be okay with it. I wanted to believe her, but something was telling me to keep watch. So over the next few weeks I did.

The next 3 weeks were okay. Exams were close, so I was studying hard. Lucas and I were still good, but he spent more time with Kera now. She was actually trying to be okay with it, surprisingly. Kera's locker was beside Lucas's locker and one day when I saw her leaving her locker, she had a huge smile on her face. And her lipstick was smudged. I was worried but I trusted Lucas. As I walked towards Lucas, he had a big smile as well, but luckily, no lipstick. A few other girls started noticing the time they spent together. I asked him about it. He said "I'm just mad that you don't trust me Scar." "But Lucas, I do, I'm just naturally jealous and don't want to lose you." "You won't lose me." He kissed me and left. After our talk I felt so guilty for ever thinking he would cheat on me. He loved me. At least I hoped he did.

I talk to Soni about it. "Soni, what if he breaks up with me for her. We both know what I'll be like after that. It will be worse then how I was with Jared."

"After everything that happened, do you think he would leave you, for her? He loves you and you need to trust that."

"I do trust that, but I know him, and I know Kera. She has a big ass, he likes big asses. She will use that to get him.

"Scarrlet, just trust that he loves you."

"Your right. He wouldn't hurt me like that..... I hope."

"Scar, don't think negative."

"I'm not, I'm just nervous."

"Nothing will happen"

"I'm really hoping that."

" He loves you"

" Well I really love him too"

"So you should know everything will be fine."

" I know, I'm just going to relax."

*And Ill continue later* plz add comments, reviews, and suggestions for the story. Thx.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

Once I saw Lucas the next day at school, I knew something was wrong. We greeted each other and kissed. This kiss felt different. It felt wrong. Our kisses usually felt amazing, even unexplainable. But this was just…..wrong. I tried to ignore it. Later on that day, Lucas got mad or sad, but when I asked him about it, he said it was nothing. I felt worried.

(Later outside during lunch)

"Um Scarrlet, Lucas wants to talk to you by the bench at the creek."

"Okay, thanks Kevin".

As I walked behind the school, through the woods and toward the creek, a million thoughts ran through my mind. This meeting could be bad or good. He could say he loves me and wants to be with me forever. If that's the case, then I'd tell him what I was and we'd live together forever. But happy endings like that didn't happen. That's a Twilight ending, and my life is far from that. And Twilight doesn't know what real vampires are.

When I got to the creek, I saw Lucas throwing stones, "Lucas?" "Oh hey Scar" he said, but didn't turn to face me. I walked to him, touched his shoulder and went to sit on the bench. After throwing his third stone into the creek, he came to sit with me. He took my hand and looked me deep in my eyes. That's when I knew. I knew we were over, and I knew why. Or at least who it was for. But I couldn't bring myself to speak. To end it first. I couldn't do it because that would only hurt me more. To know that I broke up with him, without a real reason would kill me inside.

"Scarrlet, I love you and care for you."

"I feel the same, probably more." He looked away into the distance, and then looked at me.

"But I-I feel like we've lost something," "Scarrlet, I think we should just be friends."

I closed my eyes and squeezed him hand. Just hoping that what he had said hadn't been spoken.

"And I'm going to ask Kera to be my girlfriend." He turned my head to face his; we were locked in a gaze. He gently kissed my lips then said "I'm so sorry Scarrlet."

All I could say was "I'm sorry too." I was sorry for making him my everything, for loving him completely. For almost telling him what I was so we could forever be together. I was sorry for even saying yes. He stood up, brushed my cheek and said "A hug please?" I couldn't. I wouldn't. If I hugged him, I burst out crying. But I still did it. I embraced his lavender smell. Our hug lasted a long time. I knew we'd never be like we se to. I just knew. He let go of me, and left. Without even looking back. The last thing I heard was I'm sorry Scarrlet. After he left, that was when I felt the first of my many tears.

I went to sit on the bench. I could stay there forever. Literally. But since I didn't have any important classes after lunch, I could stay for a while and just think._ I could kill her; I could just snap her throat and end her life_ I thought. But then I remembered telling Kera that she should want Lucas to be happy no matter whom he was with, so I guess I should do the same. I wanted to hate them. But I couldn't, I could only hope that he's happy.

* * *

_How could he? What happened to loving me? What happened to never wanting to hurt me?_ A friend of mine had called when I got home to tell me that for the past 2 weeks, Lucas had been cheating on me with Kera. That why I'm so mad.

_Thanks for ruining my life, thanks for making me feel guilty when I suspected you were cheating. Thanks for lying to me. If you didn't love me, then you shouldn't have said you did. If you wanted to be with her then you should've dumped me from before._

_Thank you Lucas, thank you for being my first and hopefully my last love._ I thought in bed while looking at the ceiling and listening to Chris Browns Cry no more and any other sad song I could think of._ How could he do this to me? How could he just cheat? Why would he cheat? I doubt he even knows how much he hurt me._ I couldn't stay here. I needed to be free of this... form. I needed to run. To shift.

I told Amalie to tell our parents where I had gone. I headed towards behind the house. I got a bottle of blood before I left. I hadn't had had any for most of this week, so without it shifting would be harder. I finished the bottle and took the only step to shifting. I cleared my mind and focused on my initial animal. Every shifter or vamp-shifter has one. Amalie's is a humming bird, while my mother's is a cat.

When I'm in my human form, my eyes are dark gray, with brown around it. But when I shift they become completely brown. Only vamp-shifters have two eye colors, so only we can do this. Even though I'm half vampire, the sun doesn't affect me. But it does harm vampires. The older they are, the less the sun hurts them. But the younger ones are in a lot of danger when out in the sun. I do have fangs, but they usually come out when I'm thirsty or mad.

All I wanted to do was run. When I ran in this form, it felt amazing. It's an unexplainable feeling. It's as if all my troubles had gone away. But I know that once I get back to school they will start again, but for now I just wanted to enjoy the moment. The moon looked amazing as well as the stars. I've always loved astronomy. As I lay on the grass, the wind rustles my black fur. I feel so relaxed. As if I would drift off and sleep. Until I heard them. My guess was that it was the Red Swords. The Red Swords have been around for centuries. Their only purpose is to kill what they think is evil in the Supernatural World. Vampires, werewolves, shape shifters, vamp-shifters, witches, demons ECT.

They would kill me without thought. They know almost everything about the supernatural world. But it was hard for them to find vamp-shifters or shifters because we look so close to human and we can shift to animals that are common in the area. I got on all fours and went towards the Red swords group. There were about 7 of them. 3 girls and 4 boys. They looked between 17-21. There was a blond, brown and redhead girl. They were in track pants and t-shirts. The blond was carrying a bag. Weapons? A tent maybe.

There were 2 black haired boys, but one had a blue tint in it. The other two had blond and light brown hair, The boys were muscular. But the one with the blue tint had a similar shape to Lucas. _**NO, NO, NO. I'M NOT GOING TO THINK OF THAT JERK!**_

__It was hard to see there faces, but I could tell that they were beautiful. The blond guy seemed to be the leader and was probably the oldest in the group. I saw the Red Swords symbol on the blond girl's bag (a sword painted in red in a white circle.). They were talking about there mission in Toronto. The leader said that they may have to stay a while. I was scared. I just hiding here was dangerous, so I ran. I ran to the back yard, changed back ad told my family about what I'd seen. Mother told me not to shift for a while. Father agreed and said he'd be out of the country for a while, until they left. I had to argue with my mother. How could she tell me not to shift? Shifting was the only thing that brought me slight happiness. When I was tired of yelling, I went to my room and emailed my older brother on my laptop. Thomas was now 113. I'm the youngest in the family. He lives in Barcelona right now but come back on holidays. I missed him, Suddenly, the phone rang to interrupt my memories.

"Hello?" "Um Scarrlet, it's me." It was Lucas. I would know that deep, yet smooth voice anywhere. "I should've told you. I know I should've and I'm sorry for it"

"You should be. But it's not you fault." "Don't say that. We both know I could've stopped it," "Scarrlet, you should hate me." He sounded so sad. But I knew I probably should, "I should hate you Lucas, but I can never hate you. No matter what you do."

"Scarrlet we only kissed 3 times." "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED HER AT ALL IF YOU WERE WITH ME!" "Scarrlet I-""Lucas, don't even bother saying sorry. You made me mad at myself Lucas. I felt so guilty for thinking you were cheating. But you actually were." "Scarrlet I'm so sorry." He said with a crack in his voice. I know he feels bad for what he did to me. "Scarrlet I-I didn't want to hurt you"

"Lucas, you'll never understand how much I loved you. And for you to just do that to me…." My voice faded out. "You don't even know Lucas, you really don't." I whispered.

"Scarrlet I don't know what to say or do to make this right again."

"There is nothing you can say or do Lucas. Umm I have stuff to do. Bye"

"Bye Scarrlet." And that was it. After that I was never the same. I was worse then I was after the Jared thing. I couldn't find joy in anything. It just felt like there was something missing from me. Something Lucas took away. I thought about killing myself. But vamp-shifters don't die as easily as humans do.

For a while I tried to find what I lost. I tried to date, but I'd just end up dumping them because they couldn't fill the void. After a while, even shifting couldn't help me. For months I was emotionless. But it was May now and I was getting somewhat better. Lucas and Kera had broken up and now Kera and I were very close. I'm the kind of person to forgive but never forget. So that why we were friends. She said sorry, but all I wanted was for this to be over and forgotten. But vamp-shifters have amazing memory….sadly. Soni and Lucas were getting close. Though she denied her feelings, I knew she liked him and I also knew that he felt the same. But she was my best friend; she wouldn't date him knowing how much it would hurt me. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Every night I saw them. I'd see the people of the Red Swords from the forest in my dreams (or nightmares). In most of the dreams I only saw one of the members. I'd only see the one with black tinted blue hair, but I could never see his face. I didn't know what it was, but I felt drawn to him. He was the enemy, people like him spend there lives hunting people of my world. But I needed to know at least who he was.

Other than those dreams, I'd have some of Lucas. He and I would still b together and we'd b alone somewhere making out. What ever. I was desperately trying to forget him.

Soon enough Soni and Lucas were dating. I was in shock and hated it. To make a long story short, everyday I tried to find a way to break them up. I'd tell her bad things about him and make her feel guilty for saying yes. For a few days I wouldn't even talk to her. But then they broke up and Soni and I were good again. Yes I was a being a bitch, but I was in pain.

That was pretty much gr.10 for me. For most of it I was depressed. As you can tell, I get my heart broken a lot. But this year will be different; I'm not going to date any for gr.11. I'm going to completely focus on my academics ( even though I'm already on honors) For the rest of high school, I'm going to be boy free. And that's a promise.

* * *

*Ring, Ring* I slapped my hand on the desk beside the bed, trying to get my phone that woke me up. "Hello?" "Scar, its Lia, are you awake?" "Well now I am."

"Okay, I just wanted to remind you about Soni's going away party today at 2 at my house. You NEED to bring your camera so we can post the photos on face book."

"Nice to know why I'm needed." "Scarrlet, she's your best friend. She's moving. That's why you're needed." "I was joking." "What ever, got to go set up. Bye." "Bye."

I checked the clock. 12:15 pm. _I want to sleep. It's the middle of August and schools coming. I NEED SLEEP._ Soni was moving away and we were throwing her a going away party. She's been my best friend for years, so it hurts to lose her. We promised to talk everyday, but I know it will be hard. _I'm going to miss her so much._ I look at the clock again. 12:30. _I should probably start getting ready. _I head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. I try to get the water to the perfect temp. To cool me off in this August heat. I finish in the bathroom and head to my blue, green and white striped room in my purple towel. I turn on the television and computer and again look at the clock. 1:10. _time to get dressed._

I look through my closet for a while till I decided to wear my black shorts with my baggy blue tank top, and a silver waist belt. I'll also have diamond studs and black flats. 1:40. I pack my sleeping bag with my stuff and head down stairs and get some cereal. "Scarrlet, what time did you get up?" my father asked as he sat with my mother at the table. They had been married for about 250 years. I knew there love was real. My father had the same grey as I did, while my mother had the brown. People had always said I looked more like my father. And I did. My mother was a shape shifter, but when she and my father got married and had kids, she made a very tough decision. Either to stay a shape shifter and one day die, or be a vampire, and never shift again. Because she loves us so much, she gave away her gift for love. Every now and then I can still see that she misses shifting, but I knew she was happy with her choice. That was the kind of love I'd want, but knew I'd never get. "Umm about 12. Lia called to remind me of the sleep over/ party or Soni." "Scarrlet you usually wake up earlier then that" "Ya, I know, but I was up late yesterday." "Okay but just don't keep this habit, because schools starting soon," _Oh great, you just had to remind me._ "But umm, do you need a ride, because it's 2 o'clock." "Umm sure, just let me get my Ipod."

I run back to my room and grab my Ipod by my jewellery rack. As I get my Ipod, I see as heart necklace with the words "I love you" engraved on it.

(Flash Back)

"_Scarrlet, I have something for you." "What is it?"_

"_Here" He gave me a red box. When I opened it and was shocked. It's a heart necklace with I love you engraved in it. "Lucas you didn't have to get me anything" He kisses my forehead. "It's your birthday, I wanted to."_

_I can almost feel the tears coming. I hug him so tight and say I love you. "I love you too." Then we kissed. This kiss was hard and soft. Fast and slow. It was so movie like. If Soni were here, she'd say it was chewing. This kiss was everything I'd want on my birthday, and Lucas was the only one who could give it to me. "Thank you Lucas." "It's you and me forever Scarrlet, you and me."_

(End of flash back)

I come back to reality and a tear single tear goes down my cheek. _Well that's an improvement. But Scarrlet, It's August. You need to let it all go so you can start new,_

I think to myself. I grab my Ipod, wipe my tear, grab my bag and walk out of the room without looking back, and without a second thought. I just needed to get out.

"Dad lets go." "He's already in the car." "Okay" "Oh Scarrlet, I forgot to tell you, you can start shifting again. Your father checked the area for Red Swords and he said they were gone. But still be careful." "Ha, mom I'm always careful." "Bye Scarrlet." "Um mom, do you ever miss it?" She looked down and ran her fingers through her black curls.

"Yeah, only when I think about it a lot." "Do you ever regret it? Your decision I mean."

"No, because then I wouldn't be with my family." "But mom, you LOVED shifting."

"Well I love you guys more." "But mom, we both know it's harder for shifters to become vampires because of their blood. There was a really high chance you would die."

"For you guys, I'd take that chance any day."

"Thank you mom, I really mean it.

"Bye Scarrlet, it's already 2:30." "Bye."

I grab my stuff and walk out of the house.

* * *

"Thanks Dad, bye." He drives away in his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. My dad likes cars. I walk up the steps of Lia's house and knock on the door. "Scarrlet!" "Hey Soni"

"You're 45 minutes late." "Sorry, I was doing something."

"Okay, well come inside." I finally walk inside the two story house with all this high tech stuff. I wasn't amazed, but it was cool. I preferred things better for the environment.

* * * (To lazy to type whole party, so now it's about 10:00.)

"So what you think of the party Soni?" Lia asked. "It was great, the water fight was on the street was genius." She laughed. "Ha, ya. I got a lot of pictures of the guys in bikinis," I said as I check my camera after setting up my bed in front of the television and

I put the Little Rascals DVD in. "Lia, Scarrlet," Soni starts as her eyes water. "Thank you so much guys. I love you both more then anything and will miss you guys more than anyone." "We love you too." Lia and I said in unison. Then we had a long group hug. I secretly took a picture because I'd want to remember this moment forever. When the hug ends, Lia and Soni get in there beds, while I leave to make popcorn. As I wait, I sit by the window and look out. I feel like the fox in me want to come out._ DING_. I shake the popcorn and dump it in a bowl. "Guys, the popcorn is ready!" I set the bowl between the girls. "Thanks." "Umm, I'm going to go for a walk for about…30 min." "Okay, but you better be back by 11."

I left through the front and shifted at the side of the house and hid my clothes by the trees. Once I was in my fox form, I run like the wind. I don't know where I'm going and I don't really care. I just love this feeling. For so long I couldn't shift because of those stupid Red Swords, but now I could be out. FINALLY! But where do I want to go? _Maybe the creek?_ The creek was only about 5 min from here. So why not? I loved going to the creek, its one of the best places to stargaze. Yes, it's the same creek Lucas dumped me at, but it's also where we started. It's one of my favourite places in the area. I even had some spare clothes there. _It's been to long. _When I got the creek, I saw a boy sitting at the bench. He looked amazingly handsome from here. He was tall and light skin, he had full lips and a clean cut. _Cute_. He was wearing jeans and a red tee. I quickly shifted back into my human form and put on my spare clothes. I had a pair of track pants, underwear, a baggy shirt and again, flats. I love my flats. I rattled some branches while I put on the clothes. "Whose there?" He yelled. "Uh, hi" I say as I walk into the clearing and tie my hair. When he see's me, he just stares. I don't understand why. I look like a mess. But if Amalie were here, she could tell me what he is thinking. She doesn't read minds, she see's pictures of what people are thinking. Because all vampires have a unique special power, vamp-shifters have a power as well. But it takes longer for our power to show.

"Hey" he finally says. "I'm sorry to startle you, I was just going for a walk" I said and walked towards him at the bench. "Its fine, I don't own the place." He replies. I smile. "So what's your name?" I ask as I take a seat. "Demitri." Demitri has a smooth, husky, deep voice. I could listen to his voice for hours. "Demitri….that's an old name." I reply. "Ya, it is. It means lover of the earth. And your name is?" "Scarrlet."

"Well Scarrlet, that's an old name also." I lightly laugh. "I suppose it is. And I'm guessing you're new?" "Oh, psychic."

"No, I just haven't seen you here before, where are you from?"

"I came from Montreal. Have you ever been there?"

"Oh cool, so I'm guessing you speak French fluently. And no, I haven't been there, but I've always wanted to."

"Ya I speak fluently. You kind of have to when almost everyone speaks French around you. Do you speak?"

"Yeah, I've been learning it since gr.4"

"Fluently?" he smiles. His teeth are pearl white.

I laugh, and then reply "Umm, I try." He laughs. I liked his laugh, it was soft.

"Vous avez beaux yeux, do you know what that means?"

"Sadly, I don't." "It means you have beautiful eyes."

I start to blush. We both smile as we stare into each others eyes.

"Well thank you. But your eyes are much better Demitri." His eyes were amazing. They were a mix of so many colors. They were brown, green, grey, yellow, and blue. I've never seen anything like it. "So have your parents enrolled you into a school yet?" I ask and turn away, breaking the gaze. "Uh yeah, I'll be going to Larrsel High School in September, its actually pretty close to here."

"Oh then I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other. I go to that school. I'm going to gr.11" "So am I, maybe you can tutor me."

"Maybe. So what brought you to the creek?"

I was driving by, heard running water and wanted to clear my head." He stood up and walked towards the water. Now I could see his height, he was about 6'3. He has broad shoulders and was young, about my age. His hair was shaved with a design. His jaw was strong and angular, and he was muscular, but not too much.

"Ya, the creek is very peaceful. I love it here." I say.

Demitri began to throw stones into the water. "So Scarrlet, what's the school like?"

"Um, its okay. It's kind of cheap, but some of the people in the school make it live."

"Sounds like fun." He says sarcastically.

"Don't worry; there are some good parts of the school."

I pause for a moment, remembering where I'm supposed to be.

"Do you know what time it is?"

He pulls his Iphone out of his pocket. "Its 11:30"

"I guess we've been here longer then I thought. I should be going."

"Do you need a ride? My car is just by the road." He said as he got his car keys out.

"Thanks for the offer, but the house only 5 min away. And I need the exercise." I say jokingly. He laughs with me.

"Believe me, you don't." "You're to kind. But I do need to go before my friends start to worry." "Well before you go, can I get your number?" he asks, looking a bit to confident.

I smile and play with my hair. _Scarrlet remember your rule. NO BOYS!!!_

Damn. I want to give him my number, but I don't need him to complicate my life and hurt me the way Lucas had. "It's a bit to early for that isn't it? But it was a pleasure talking to you Demitri." I could tell he was a bit discouraged. I extend my hand and wait for him to shake it.

He looks at me like I'm doing the weirdest thing ever, but soon enough he shakes my hand. For a while he doesn't let go. I'm glad, because his hand on mine felt too good to be true. "What is this? A business meeting?" He says jokingly. "No, it was just an unplanned meeting." He smiles at the unfunny joke. "It was a pleasure meeting you as well Scarrlet. I'll see you soon." He let go of my hand and left to his car. _Wow._ That was all I could saw.

I quickly go into the woods and shift into a fox. I'm running back to Lia's house feeling the happiest I've been since the Lucas situation. Through the whole run all I could think of was Demitri. _Just because I won't date him, doesn't mean I can't like him._

**Hey guys, this may b the last Half Bitten Chapter bcuz it seems like no one is reading it. I've only gotten 3 reviews. So please send comments or suggestion, or predictions. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm back!" I yelled through the house as I walked in. When I got into the living room, Soni was changing movies. "What took you so long? You were supposed to be back by 11."Soni said. "Uh, I just met some guy when I went to the creek. He's going to Larrsels. He's going to be in gr.11." I informed her. "Is he cute?" Lia said as she walked out of the kitchen with a can of sprite. I laughed. "Yes, very." I remembered how he smiled at me, how he looked at me. He was more then cute. "Good, we need cute guys at our school…" Lia smiled. _Sad but true, we do need new cute guys._ "So what does he look like?" Lia asked curiously. "Umm pretty much like Robert Pattinson, but less pale, better eyes, and younger. But still hot." I replied. Lia seemed so excited about Demitri. Soni and I were laughing at her, how could we not? Lia was so interested in a guy she has never seen. She had always been the more boy crazy one out of the 3 of us. "How could he have better eyes? Robert's are blue and green. Perfect." She said. "Well the guy's eyes are blue, green, yellow, brown and grey." I told her. She had the biggest smile ever. "And his name is…?" "I forgot." Lia rolled her eyes.

"DIBS." She yelled and fell back on her pillow, Soni and I laughed. "You can't put dibs on a guy Lia." Soni said. "Well you're moving, and Scarrlet has given up on guys. So there's no issue." "Ya, except every other girl will be all over him." Soni explained. "Well I'll start as his friend." she relied. "Wow Lia. All I can say is wow." I said. The saddest part was that she had never even spoken to him. _But whatever, she can have him…_

After talking for an hour, we fell asleep during P.S. I Love You. It's Soni's favourite movie.

* * *

It's September 7th. Soni is gone. She left the week before school started. She lives in Mississauga now. _I miss her already, but at least I still have everyone else. _I thought as I approached the school. "Scar? Scarrlet!!" I heard a female voice yell from a group of people. It was Shelly. She was a cute blond hair, blue eye, energetic person. When I got to the group I hugged everyone; Rob, Chris, Jared, Tari, Karolyn, and Kera. "I missed you to much Scar." Tari said. "You saw me at the party." I laughed. "Don't remind me." Rob said as he shook his head. "Hey guys, where's Lia?" I asked. "She's with the new kid over there." Shelly said and pointed towards the stairs. Lia was at the bottom of the steps when she spotted me. She smiled and waved. She looked amazing. She had on a black mini dress with straps that had purple buttons on the ends, peacock blue leggings and black ankle boots that have a cute rhinestone design at the top. She looked like a supermodel. Her makeup compliments her mixed skin beautifully. She is half black and half Asian. She had gorgeous brown eyes. Lia was talking to someone, a boy. I couldn't tell who it was, I could only see their back. But as I got closer to them I realized. It's Demitri.

"Uh, hi Lia." I said as I hugged her. "Hey Scarrlet, this is Demitri." She said as she pointed her hand towards him. "Hello Demitri." I said and smiled, but tried not to make eye contact. He extended his hand to me. _He remembers me. _"Hello Scarrlet." I shook his hand and made the mistake of looking into his multi-colored eyes, where we held each others gaze for a moment. "What is this, a business meeting?" I joked and tilted my head to look at the ground. "No, just an unexpected reunion." He replied. "So you guys have met before?" Lia asked sounding confused. "Ya, we met a few weeks ago at the creek." He told her as he checked his schedule. I couldn't help but watch him do that. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with a gold chain, a black leather jacket and jeans. _Casual, yet sexy._ I was in a cute green over the shoulder top, with some skinnys and high tops with a few gold bangles. I couldn't wear silver anymore because it started to hurt. That's probably my vampire side coming. Demitri and Lia continued talking, and after watching him check her out a few times, I just zoned out. Every now and then I'd add a "yeah" or "of course" in the "3 way" conversation. But other then him checking her out, he did throw some glances my way. _I'm surprised he even notices I'm here._ Lia was flirting to the max with this guy. It was hilarious. She would occasionally touch his arm, flip her hair, or tilt her head back and start laughing. She even gave him a seductive face and twirl her hair. _Classic._ Lia is probably one of the flirtiest girls I've ever met. And by the way she's going, she'll have him by the end of the month.

_***RING***_

"Well there's the bell, I guess I should get going." I said as I took out my schedule. "What do you guys have first period? I have math." Lia asked but directing the question more towards Demitri. _She is so into him…hmm but they would make a cute couple._ "I have history." Demitri and I said in unison. I quickly turned my head to him. "With ?" I asked. "Ya, what's sh-" "HEY DEMITRI! You coming man?" Dean yelled from the doors. Demitri looked apologetic. "Sorry, Dean's calling. Do you guys know him?" he asked. "Uh, ya. A bit." I replied. Dean was a good guy, but tried to put on a touch act. "Great, I got to go. Bye." He smiled, turned, and walked away. I couldn't help but to watch him go. "Lets go Scarrlet." Lia said, bringing me back to reality. "Huh, ya ok."


End file.
